Tai Lung's Second Chance
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: Shifu gives Tai Lung a second chance and goes back to his home. It's really sweet and emotional. R&R, please!


Tai Lung's Second Chance

by: Terrell James

It was a clear day and Shifu looked outside for a little peace. He meditated for about an hour and then he saw Tai Lung lying down on the Jade Palace steps. He looks at him and sees the scars on his face and his body. He wakes up and sees Shifu looking at him. He put out his hand and he felt a little scared.

Shifu said, "Easy, son. It's okay."

He took him inside the palace and puts him in his room. He sat down and asked him, "Why did you come back?"

"I've got a second chance. I got off for good behavior. I know I've been kinda out of control, but I've changed since after I got sent back to prison again. I wished I could've turned things back." said Tai.

"It's okay, son. I know what you did was wrong, but I guess I could've done something." said Shifu.

"We've been like good friends growing up and I just can't tell you how sorry I am that I hurt you that day. I was just waiting for the Dragon Scroll to see what was inside. The second time, it was nothing and I was extremely mad at you and wanted to kill you. I felt guilty after that. I would never do anything to hurt you." said Tai.

"I know. It's okay. I accept your apology. I know you've changed and you still have a good heart. You just didn't want to show it. I'm really sorry. You were like my son to me." said Shifu.

"I've been through my old ways, but now I need a second chance. Can you let me back in?" asked Tai.

Shifu sighed and realizes that he's been mentoring Tai Lung for a long time before he trained the Furious Five and Po. He thought that maybe he should give Tai Lung a break after his troubled past. He turned to him and said, "I don't know, but I think you deserve a second chance. Just try not to mess up again."

"I promise, Master. I've been through a lot in my life and I'm just ready to change." said Tai.

"I know you want to change and I realize what you've been through a lot and I guess we could give it a shot." said Shifu.

Tai Lung stood up looking a little happy, like he's been giving a second chance to get back to the temple. He walked over to Shifu and gave him a little hug. He sighed and said, "I promise I'll change. I'll be really good."

"Okay. You're back home where you are. I'm trusting you to change." said Shifu.

The two walked outside and decided to talk about what they've been through with their lives. Tai Lung said, "I know the rest of the Furious Five and that Dragon Warrior have been a little hard on me since my escape, but they might see the new Tai Lung."

"I'll be the judge of that. Maybe I'll convince them to give you a break." said Shifu.

"I'm sorry for what I've done. I was just thinking about that Dragon Scroll, I've been turned to the darker side of me. From now on, I'm only gonna put my kung-fu to good use." said Tai Lung.

"I agree. I'm gonna get you settled in pretty soon. I'm just happy that you're changing back to being good. You just have to be patient and try not to start a fight with anyone." said Shifu.

"Okay, master. I promise I'll do what you say." said Tai Lung.

Shifu nodded his head and then said, "I've always loved you like a son and I still do."

"That's all I needed, a second chance to fix what I've destroyed." said Tai Lung.

"Of course you will." said Shifu.

"I'll be waiting inside." said Tai Lung.

"Sure."

Tai Lung walks back to the temple, leaving Shifu looking at the sky and said, "Master, thanks for giving Tai Lung a second chance. I've always hoped that he changed after he got out of prison and he did. I thank you for that."

Feeling a little content, he starts singing a song to himself and looks back on his memories of Tai Lung and how he's been growing a lot.

_Shadows fill an empty heart_

_As love is fading_

_From all the things that we are_

_But are not saying_

_Can we see beyond the scars_

_and make it to the dawn?_

_Change the colors of the sky_

_And open up to_

_The ways you made me feel alive_

_The ways I loved you_

_For all the things that never died_

_To make it through the night_

_Love will find you_

_What about now_

_What about today_

_What if you're making me all that I was meant to be_

_What if our love never went away_

_What if it's lost behind words we could never find_

_Maybe, before it's too late_

_What about now?_

_The sun is breaking in your eyes_

_To start a new day_

_This broken heart can still survive_

_With a touch of your grace_

_Shadows fade into the night_

_I am by your side_

_Where love will find you_

_What about now_

_What about today_

_What if you're making me all that I was meant to be_

_What if our love, it never went away_

_What if it's lost behind words we could never find_

_Maybe before it's too late_

_What about now_

_Now that we're here_

_Now that we've come this far_

_Just hold on_

_There is nothing to fear_

_For I am right beside you_

_For all my life_

_I am yours_

_What about now_

_What about today_

_What if you're making me all that I was meant to be_

_What if our love never went away_

_What if it's lost behind words we could never find_

_What about now_

_What about today_

_What if you're making me all that I was meant to be_

_What if our love never went away_

_What if it's lost behind words we could never find_

_Maybe before it's too late_

_Maybe before it's too late_

_Maybe before it's too late_

_What about now...?_

Looking at the sky again, he walks away back to the temple, looking a little content about giving Tai Lung a second chance.

* * *

This song was inspired by Daughtry's "What About Now." It's really bittersweet and heartfelt. Tell me what you think!


End file.
